


Shocking News

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean finds out he's a Dad, F/M, Shocking News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: During a hunt, Dean meets up with two girls who look familiar. After talking to them, he comes to find out why, and that there is more to their story. Then he meets their Mom's.





	

"Sam, seriously? You're working for the brits now?" I growled, slamming my hands on the table as I glared down at my brother. I couldn't believe it. He knew how much I hated those bastards. Hell, they had been the ones to torture him, and yet here he was, taking their orders. 

"Dean, it's not like that. I didn't want to lie to you, but I knew you wouldn't go along with it. But they are doing good things, and I think we should at least try it." He pleaded with me. Standing up, I carded my fingers through my hair, frustrated and needing air.

"Sam, I can't believe this." I muttered, grabbing my coat, and heading for the door.

"Dean, where are you going? We need to talk about this!" Sam pleaded, tucking his hair behind his ear. 

"I need air. To think. Don't wait up for me." I threw over my shoulder as I slammed the door behind me. Looking at my Impala, I left her behind. Tucking my hands in my pockets I started walking, heading down the darkened sidewalk to the bar I knew was just a couple of short blocks away. As I walked past an alley, I heard the sounds of a fight. Pulling my pistol from the back of my pants, I I crept into the hallway. A couple of darkened figures were battling in front of me, and I took a moment to get my bearings straight. 

What looked like a pair of young girls were fighting what appeared to be Vampires. Which was what Sam and I were in town for. Looking like they were losing, I quickly stepped up, picking up the abandoned machete laying on the ground. Swiping, I cleared one head off, just as one of the girls finished off another. Wiping off my hands, I helped them off the ground.

"Thanks." The young woman muttered, stepping into the light. With her dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, she seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. The other girl stood up, coming to join her friend. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes, and seemed just as familiar as the first. "Hey, we know you!" They exclaimed. 

"What?" I answered, looking between both girls. I knew they looked familiar, but they had to be twenty at the most, and I knew they couldn't be one of my flings.

"Can we go someplace and talk?" The first one asked. "I'm Jess. That's my friend Marie."

"Dean." I answered.Still cautious and unsure, I walked beside the girls until we stopped at a diner. Settling into a booth,we all three ordered a slice of pie. "So, let's talk. Why do you girls look familiar, and why did you say you knew me?"

"It's kind of a long story. But we were there the day you were in your car, singing a song. What was it Marie?" Jess asked, both of them thinking for a moment.

"Eye of the tiger!" Marie exclaimed. "You had said to your buddy that you were scared of your room being so high, and you sang Eye of the Tiger. You were awesome!"

"You guys could have only been what? Eight?" I asked.

"Yeah. But you were so cool, and so hot, and we couldn't help but watch, and it stuck in our brain ever since." Marie answered.

"So now what? Are you guys hunters or something?" I continued, hating the fact that these two young, energetic women were in this type of life. 

"Not really. I mean, we know about that type of life, but we don't actually go out looking for hunts. Those Vamps just sort of came after us."

"But yet you had machetes." I huffed, not believing them.

"Fine. So we usually come prepared. But we've only gone after small game. I promise." Jess answered, just as our pies showed up.

"Damn it." Marie cussed, surprising me. "I told our Moms we would have dinner tonight."

"Have them pick us up here." Jess answered. "That way we can finish our pie, and hang out with Dean a little more."

Marie pulled out her phone, sending off a text message. It was only about fifteen minutes later when two women around my age walked in. Both were beautiful, looking much like their daughters. As they turned to face me, I saw recognition light on their faces, just like it had with their daughters.

"Dean?" The first one, looking a lot like Jess with the same brown and green eyes and face shape breathed out, as if she couldn't believe I was there. "What are you doing here? Especially with our daughter?"

I watched as both woman looked at each other, before striding over and sitting down. "Hey. Wait. I remember you. Sally from Wichita. We had that fun night at that bar, the Wooden Barrel or something."

"That was a fun night. Thanks to that night, I have my daughter." Sally explained, nodding to her daughter Jess as I sat there with my mouth hanging open. 

"Wait! You never told me that Dean was her Dad!" The other woman exclaimed, as Jess sat there, staring between me and her Mom. 

"I didn't? I thought I had." Sally told her friend. 

"I would have known. Because Dean and I had our own fun night at the Wooden Barrel. Must have been a couple years later, but it was still Dean. Don't know if you remember me, but the name's Barb."

"No, you're coming back too. I think we christened the backseat of the Impala my Dad had just handed over to me." I said, trying to remember exactly.

"Eww." Marie muttered. "So, are you saying that he's both of our Dads?" 

Both of the older woman looked at each other, understanding dawning on their faces. "I guess so. What are the odds?"

I could only sit there, my face no doubt pale as I learned I had not only one, but two daughters I had never heard about. 

"That means we're sisters!" The girls exclaimed, high fiving each other. 

"Dean, I know this a lot to take in, and I never meant for you to find out. We've done good on our own, and I knew you weren't the type of man to stay." Barb apologized as I sat there with my mouth open.

"Same here. I didn't even know you had come back into town, and Jess was a year old by then. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but we want you to know we don't expect anything from you."

"Our Dad drives a cool car, and knows awesome music." Marie whispered to Jess, and I could tell they were extremely happy to realize they were half sisters. 

"Can I have your phone numbers? This is a lot to take in, and I think I need some time to just let it sink in." I muttered, watching as both women programmed their numbers into my phone. Standing up, I tossed enough money onto the table to cover our pies, before walking out the door. As I walked past the window, I saw all four women deep in discussion. The girls waved as I passed, and with a deep breath, I headed back to the motel room.

As soon as I opened the door, Sam was up and walking over. "Dean, I know it wasn't right to hide this from you. But please, just listen to me. We can stop at any time if they prove untrustworthy."

"Sam, please. I just need to think." I begged, sinking down onto the bed, placing my head in my hands. 

"Dean, what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sam asked, concern making his forget his argument.

Looking up at him, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. A part of me felt like crying, or beating something. So instead, I laughed. Tossing my head back, I let out a hearty chuckle, still wondering if this was some weird dream I was stuck in. "Sam, I just found out I have not just one, but two daughters who happen to be best friends. Who saw me a long time ago, but didn't know I was their Dad then. So can I please just have a moment to myself?"

"Holy shit." Sam breathed, backing off. 

"Yeah. I've always been so careful. But this happened when I was young, and stupid. You were just leaving for Stanford, and I needed to release some steam." I said, thinking back to that time which was so long ago.

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked quietly, sitting down next to me.

"I don't know. But the girls seem pretty cool. And they know about hunting. So I guess I would like to stick around for a little bit, making sure they aren't being too foolish." I told him. Shaking my head, I couldn't believe how much my life had changed in just a couple of hours. "I have two daughters." I repeated to myself, knowing that I wasn't just going to disappear from their life.


End file.
